Surpass God or Truth?
by WritergirlLB
Summary: Ed gets the chance to get his alchemy back. When he makes a deal with Truth, he is teleported to a new world. With the toll for the trip affecting him greatly, Ed has to complete his mission. To take out the one who wants to surpass God. Little does Ed know that he will make new friends, help the DWMA from witches, and work with someone he hoped he would never see again.
1. The Begining

Surpass God or Truth?

The beginning

"Ah! Great apple pie, Winry."

"You're being nice to me? Don't tell me you already broke you automail!" Winry shrieked, picking up her wrench.

"What! It's good! I didn't break your automail!" Ed said, cringing at the sight of the wicked wrench.

Winry sighed.

"Might as well check it out. To make sure you won't break it anytime soon."

"Fine." Ed sat on the table and let Winry check out the leg.

Ed came back home from the west before Al. He decided it was a good idea to see his mechanic.

"Your leg is fine." Winry said.

"Good, good." Ed said.

Suddenly, black tentacle hands grabbed Ed. Ed's eyes widened in horror.

"Winry!"

"Ed!"

He reached for his friend but it was no use. Ed was taken to the white universe where Truth was.

* * *

Ed stood before Truth.

"Oh, Mister Al~che~mist!" Truth sang mockingly.  
"Oh ,god, no!" Ed yelled.  
"Dont you remember? I'm the world. I'm the universe. I'm **god**. I'm one. I'm all. And I am also you."  
"What do you want? I didn't do alchemy or anything! I kept my promise!" Ed yelled franticly, afraid he was about to lose his brother.  
"Oh, I know, Edward Elric. I'm here to make a deal."  
Ed crossed his arms.  
"What ever it is, I'm not doing it! I know about equivalent exchange, so I'm not buying it!"  
"Even if your reward is you being able to do alchemy?"  
Ed looked at Truth and glared.  
"That depends on what I have to do."  
Truth smiled widely. "There is a powerful being in another universe. He will do anything to surpass god." Truth frowned. "Because he wants it so badly, he will do anything in his power to do so. We cant have that, now can we?" Truth asked. "Your job is to either get rid of him, or convince him otherwise."  
Edward frowned.  
"Why can't you do it? Your the world, universe, god, and all that!"  
If Truth had eyes, he would be glaring.  
"He doesn't nor ever used alchemy. I can't do anything to people who never had a gate."  
Ed sighed.  
"What about this new world? Is there anything too different about it?"

"You have to figure that out on your own." Ed thought about the situation.

"Are you ready to go?"Truth said.

"Ya. Wait what about the-" Ed was already being pulled into the new world.

* * *

"Maka, this is so not cool." Soul said.

Soul and Maka were going over 80 miles per hour on his motorcycle.

"Soul! We have to go! My favorite author is signing books tonight and I have to meet her!"

"Whatever, Bookworm."

20 MINUETS LATER

"I knew it, Soul, we're lost!"

"No we're not! I know where I'm going."

"We are outside Death City borders and in the middle of the desert!"

Soul sped faster. "So not cool." he muttered.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked.

"What!" The weapon yelled, obviously irritated.

"What's that?"

Soul squinted. A couple feet away were a body, lying on the ground. Soul sped faster to get to the person.

He skidded to a stop and Maka and Soul jumped out of the motorcycle. They ran to the person lying on the ground.

Soul and Maka listened carefully.

Maka sighed. "He's breathing, but it seems he's unconscious." Maka reported.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Soul grumbled.

The person was a boy. He had golden hair and wore a red cloak over his black shirt and pants.

Soul and Maka picked the guy up and put him on the motorcycle.

"He'll have to sit between you and me or he'll slide off." Maka said.

"Whatever." Soul said lazily. When Maka got on, he sped off, towards what he hoped was Death City.

* * *

'Where are the lights?" Ed asked himself. It was pitch black in his mind. He heard voices. On male the other female. He couldn't make out the words but he heard the voices. He felt someone pick him up and he sat on something. His senses were going black and soon he was unconscious again.

...

Soul rode in the streets of Death City. He finally made his way back and Maka and Soul were now carrying a body up the one-thousand steps to the DWMA.

When they finally made it to the top, they dragged the kid to the nurse.

"Nygus? You here?!" Soul yelled.

"Yes. Over here." The mummy woman said. When she saw the person, she dragged him to a hospital bed and turned on the machines she may need.

Maka waited silently outside. Soul just sat next to her.

After a while, Nygus came out.

"He's awake. You can come in now. He doesn't seem very fond of me, so maybe you two could talk to him." Nygus told the team.

Maka and Soul walked in. The boy looked at the door in fear and surprise. He seemed to calm down when normal people walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The golden eyed bog asked. His eyes trailed to the weapon and he tensed.

"You're an Ishvalan." Ed said.

Soul narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Oh. Nothing."

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater." Maka introduced breaking the awkward moment.

Soul just stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Edward Elric." Edward said. "But just call me Ed."

Maka shook his hand.

"Why was there a mummy in my room? Ed asked.

Soul snickered. "That's Nygus. The nurse here."

"Where's here?" Ed asked.

"Death City." Soul said.

Edward looked confused.

"DWMA?"

Ed shook his head.

"Nevada?"

Ed continued looking at him.

"Where are you from?" Maka asked.

"Amestres"

"Huh? You know what? Never mind." Soul shook his head.

"How did I get here?" Ed asked. Then it hit him. His mission.

'I can't tell them! What if they turn me in! I didn't mean to accept Truth's mission. I know I said ya but, I didn't mean to really accept it. I remember trying to ask Truth about something. What was it?'

Ed was so deep in thought be didn't notice Maka poking him to get his attention.

"Ed. Hey, Ed!" Maka said.

Ed looked up. 'What was the toll?" he thought.

"No need to yell. I hear you." Ed said.

Maka put her hands on her hips. "I tried to ask you something, but you wouldn't respond." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maka tapped your shoulder and poked your head. It's not cool to ignore somebody." Soul said.

"I didn't feel-" Ed slapped his face and noticed something horribly wrong. He couldn't feel anything. The breeze on his face, the clothes on his back, his own skin. He felt numb.

"The toll."

"Ed! Don't hit yourself! You'll get hurt." Maka said.

Ed got up out of the bed and bolted for the door. Soul grabbed his shoulder.

"What's the hurry? Come on, man. Bolting out on us isn't cool." Soul said. He shrugged. "Plus, since you're obviously not from around here, we could show you around."

Maka smiled happily.

"Anyway. I was going to ask. What are you doing in Death City?"

"I... I... I..." Ed muttered. "I'm enrolling for a school."

"Cool. You mean DWMA right?"

"I think so." Ed lied.

"We go to this school too!" Maka said. "Are you a weapon or a meister?"

Ed started panicking. He didn't know what a weapon or a meister was or how to be one!

"I'm a meister." Ed finally decided.

"Me too!" Maka said.

"I'm her weapon partner." Soul said.

"I want to see." Ed said. He wanted to know as much as he could about weapon-meister pairs as he could.

Ed watched as Soul turned into a weapon. He thought of Envy when Soul transformed.

Dramatically, Maka swung Soul around.

"Wow." Ed said when Maka finally finished.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Maka replied.

"Really! It was so cool." Ed said.

"Duh." Soul's reflection stated. "I'm the reason it's so cool."

"Do you have a weapon partner?" Maka asked.

"No." Ed said. "I'm still looking for one."

'Please be believable. Please be believable.' Ed prayed to himself.

Soul transformed back to his human form.

"Ok! We'll find you one in no time!" Maka said.

Ed sighed in relief.

A ringtone went through the air and Soul took out his phone.

"It's Black Star. He's with Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Ethan. They're hanging out and want to know if we want to come." Soul reported from his phone.

"Ed! Come with us. It will be fun! They are our friends and you have to meet them!" Maka said. "We're going!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Ed said.

…

**WGLB: "**Alright! My first chapter is done! Yay! I notice a lot of authors do this in their author's notes so I decided to do it to!"

**ED: "**Truth, you are such a Bast….. (WGLB hits Ed in the head)

What was that for!?"

**WGLB**: "You idiot! I know you curse a lot, but my parents monitor my account! I'm still only 12!"

**ED**: "Your 12! How tall are you?!"

**WGLB**: "I'm 5, 7½"

(Ed faints) **ED**: Why can't I be that tall?

**WGLB: **I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. (Sings) Never pass out, when there are markers about! (Stops singing) Now, were did my sharpie go? BTW: After the sentence: "I want to see." Ed said. He wanted to know as much as he could about weapon-meister pairs as he could.

Every first letter in the paragraph spell out 'EDWARD'. Cool, right?


	2. Fights and True Identities

**I would just like to thank everyone who reveiwed, followed, and/or favorited! This is definetly my most popular story with 4 reviews, 5 favorites, and 9 followers on the first chapter! My gift to you is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. I'm definetly going faster than I wanted to on this story but, oh well! I hope you all like this story and make sure to tell your friends, family, and other people who own a fanfiction account! I may update Chapter 3 later cause I'm also juggling Star Light, Winry's Apprentice, and Similar Opposites. Bye and enjoy! **

...

Surpass God or Truth? Chapter 2

Fights and True Identities

Ed and Maka walked down an alley to Kid's house. It was dark by now. The moon chuckled at Ed as blood poured out of its mouth and Soul went home to park his bike.

"So, who am I meeting?" Ed asked.

Maka smiled.

"Kid is Lord Death's son." Maka said.

'Lord Death? Sounds like someone who would want to surpass Truth." Ed thought of his mission.

"His weapon partners are Liz and Patty." Maka explained.

"What kind of weapons are they?" Ed asked.

"Twin pistols." Maka said, as they walked. They turned into another alleyway and went straight.

"Then there is Black Star and Tsubaki." Maka said. "Black Star is from Star Clan."

"What's so special about Star Clan?"

Maka looked at him like he was crazy. "They are a well-known family of assassins. The DWMA wiped them out, but Black Star was only a baby so Nygus's partner, Sid, took him in."

'If he's an assassin, would he want to surpass Truth?' Ed thought to himself. He was so deep in thought; he didn't hear Tsubaki's or Ethan's description.

"When do we get there?" Ed asked, as they both turned the corner.

"Now."

Ed looked up. A 5 story mansion stood tall (and perfectly symmetrical) over the other buildings.

Maka walked ahead and Ed followed after. She rang the doorbell and Ed heard a loud crash!

"Black Star, please don't do that!" a girl's voice cried.

"My house! It's no longer symmetrical!" a worried, boy's voice yelled. Ed heard a thunk and crazy laughter.

"I'll help you, Sis! Looks like Kid is tired!" a high pitch, cheerful voice exclaimed.

Ed got goose bumps as he heard a chilling laughter. It was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on whose voice it was.

"I guess I'll get the door." a sly voice said.

The door opened and Ed came face to face with Ethan. Ethan looked at Maka.

"Hey, Maka. What's up?" Ethan said in a mocking tone. It wasn't that he was mocking her that was just how he talked. Everyone knew by now.

Ethan was a lean boy with short black hair that spiked out. His eyes were a dark, dark blue. Almost purple. He wore a sleeveless T-shirt and jeans. His teeth were somewhat sharp and a sly smile the told you he was up to no good.

His eyes landed on Ed and he tensed.

"You. What are you doing here?" Ethan said, his voice compared with a whisper.

Ethan ran into the house and jumped super high. Doing a few flips in the air, he landed on his feet perfectly on a second story window ledge. He used his heel to break the window until it shattered and he jumped into the night.

Everyone saw what happened.

"HOW DARE ETHAN STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" Black Star yelled while swinging on a chandler.

"Black Star, please get down." Tsubaki said.

"I will someday surpass god! No one takes my spotlight!" Black Star yelled.

Ed stared at the blue haired assassin. He has to convince him to stop trying to surpass god, or the father incident may happen all over again.

Maka and Ed looked around the house. They didn't even notice Soul walking behind them.

Liz and Patty were carrying an unconscious Kid up the stairs. Black Star was standing on the chandelier.

"My show is about to begin and I am the star!" Black Star shouted.

"Please get down!" Tsubaki called to her meister.

Ed leaned closer to Maka.

"Is it always like this?" He whispered.

"Black Star, acting like a fool and Kid passing out, ya." Soul said. He stood behind them, hands in his pockets.

"Ethan doesn't act as uncool as that, though. I wonder what has gotten into him."

Ed, Maka, and Soul walked on the couch and watched Black Star yell about his performance.

When Black Star was over, Ed watched him jump off the 50 foot high chandelier and landed on his feet in a kneeling position.

"I am the great assassin, Black Star, and I am the star of every show!" He shouted at Ed.

Ed smirked. 'I wonder...'

"Well, can you do this?"

Ed clapped his hands together and touched the floor. A large statue of him arose from the ground.

Black Star stood wide-eyed. He growled.

"No one takes my spot light! I challenge you to a duel!" Black Star declared.

"Bring it on!" Ed shouted. 'It's been a while since I've had a good fight.' he thought.

"Tsubaki."

"Right."

Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe and Black Star got ready in a fighting stance.

Ed clapped his hands together and a long, pointed staff came out of the ground.

Ed and Black Star charged at each other. Ed tried to hit Black Star with the staff and Black Star blocked it.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right." There was a puff of smoke and Black Star recited the assassin rules to himself.

"Assassin rule #1. Silence. Erase your breath and dissolve in the darkness..."

Ed knew something was off.

"Wait a minute." Ed whispered.

The image of Black Star slowly faded away and Tsubaki stood in its place.

"We call this one the Shadow Star."

Black Star flew down to strike Ed, but he defected it.

"How?" Black Star said, a little out of breath.

"Good thing Al taught me a little akehestry. Detecting chi comes in handy." Ed said.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe."

"Ok."

Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe.

Black Star threw one of the scythes at Ed. Ed side stepped and Black Star threw the other. Ed deflected it, but was too busy to see Black Star run at him and kick him hard in the stomach.

Ed slumped to the ground. Black Star stood boldly.

"Sorry, but a big man like me cannot have anyone taking his spotlight."

Soul shook his head. "So not cool, man."

Ed held on to the side of a couch and stood up.

'I'd love to see this guy fight Teacher.' Ed thought. 'He wouldn't stand a chance.'

Ed plopped on the couch.

"Where did you come from?" Tsubaki asked Ed, politely.

"I'm not from around here." Ed said. "I live a few hours away."

"What was that thing you did with the staff and stuff? I didn't see your partner!" Black Star said.

'It wouldn't hurt anybody if I told them.' Ed thought.

"It's a science called alchemy. It's the science of-" Ed paused. Black Star was in a slumped position, snoring.

Ed sighed. This was the powerful being that need to be killed?

* * *

Ethan ran through the streets. He ran at record-breaking speeds, but only ran faster. The streets and alleyways became blurs and panic arose in his chest. Although he ran 70 miles per hour, Ethan didn't break a sweat.

He ran up the stairs to his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Suddenly, red static covered Ethan. His black shirt and jeans became a skin-tight shirtless shirt that stopped to show off his stomach and a black skort. His spiky black hair grew longer and more pointed. His blue eyes became violet and tattoo revealed itself on his thigh.

Envy paced the room.

"What's the Fullmetal Pip-squeak doing here?!"

...

**WGLB**: Oh! Hangover!

**ENVY**: What's the pip-squeak doing here?

**ED**: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!

**WGLB**: No one said that...

(Ed and Envy fight in the background)

Ok... Anyway, I dont own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!


	3. Flash Backs and Inner Thoughts

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 3

"What's the Fullmetal Pip-squeak doing here?!" Envy paced his apartment.

Envy's apartment was small, but big enough to fit one. The walls were a cream pastel and the carpet was a light grey. Envy only had 1 bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room.

The living room was the largest room in the house. A golden colored couch sat against the wall and a TV stood on the opposite wall. There was a simple brown coffee table in front of the couch and a simple armchair sat in the corner next to it.

Envy plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"Just when I thought I was away from all those humans..." He said, pressing his hand to his fore-head. "The Fullmetal pip-squeak shows up outta nowhere!"

Suddenly, Envy's green cell phone buzzes and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Envy asked.

"Hey, Ethan. It's Soul."

Envy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry, Soul. Just not feeling so good." Envy lied.

"So you broke Kid's window and jump out instead of using the front door?" Soul asked.

Envy sighed.

"Yep."

"The symmetry! It's ruined!" Envy heard Kid yell in the background.

"Here we go again." Soul mumbled.

Envy face palmed.

"Tell Kid he's just going to have to deal with it."

Soul laughed at the other end.

"Guess so. Anyway, did you meet Ed, yet?"

Envy tensed.

"Uh, ya."

"Hey, Ethan!" Maka grabbed the phone from Soul. "Ed is going to enroll as a meister. Maybe your soul wavelengths will match and you'll finally have a meister."

Envy turned his hand into a sharp blade.

"Don't think so. I kind of like being an independent weapon."

Soul grabbed the phone back.

"Soul! Look at what Ed can do!" Tsubaki called on the other end.

"Got to go. You should come back." Soul suggested.

"Might as well." Envy mumbled. "Ok. I'll be there."

"Good. See ya later."

Envy hung up the phone and sighed.

"Edward Elric. The one person who could see right through me." Envy sighed. "If I told him who I am, he'll probably try to kill me."

Envy did start the Ishvalan War; he was the cause of Maes Hughes's death, and a homunculus. Of course someone like Ed would want to kill him for doing things like that.

Then again, the last thing Envy remembered was Ed looking pitifully at the sin; when he realized Envy was jealous of humans.

Red sparks engulfed Envy and Ethan appeared in his place.

Ethan stepped out of his apartment and left to Kid's.

* * *

"That's so cool."

Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. A large block of the floor flew up into the air with Ed on it. Ed clapped his hands again and he suddenly fixed the broken window. Clapping his hands again, Ed came down and made sure the spot he used alchemy blended in with the rest of the floor.

"My house! It's perfect!" Kid said, taking a deep breath. "Now everything is perfectly symmetrical."

Maka and Soul sat on Kid's couch with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

Soul hung up the phone.

"Ethan's coming over. Maybe Ed and Ethan can spar. Sounds cool." Soul said.

"Maybe. After that one duel with Black Star, I'm not really sure." Tsubaki said.

"Ya! A big guy like me can take little guys like you in my sleep." Black Star yelled.

Ed put his fist up threateningly.

"What was that you called me? Say it again. I dare you." Ed said.

"I said a big guy like me can beat a small guy like you."

And with that, Ed lunged at Black Star.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET!?"

Ethan walked through the door to see Ed beating the crap out of Black Star.

"Hasn't changed a bit I see." Ethan said, walking in the house to watch.

"Hey, Ethan!" Maka waved from their spot on the couch and the Homunculus in disguise walked over.

"What's up?" Ethan asked, jumping over the couch and landing on the couch.

"Nothing much." Soul said.

"I'll freaking kill you for that!" Ed yelled. He punched Black Star in the face.

"What are you going to do Shrimp!?" Black Star challenged.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ed punched Black Star in the gut.

Envy started laughing, but soon stopped, realizing that it may cause Ed to recognize him.

If Ed knew Ethan was Envy the Jealous, hell, if everybody else knew he was a man-made human, he didn't know what to expect.

Somehow, Ed won the fight against Black Star and declared his victory.

"Hey, Ed. You didn't really get to see anything, since it's so dark. How about we show you around Death City." Maka explained.

Ed nodded. "Ok. Hey, you." Ed pointed at the sin in disguise. "What happened earlier?"

Envy normally could come up with a good lie or a witty comeback, but that could seriously blow his cover.

Ethan shrugged. "I didn't feel good."

Ed tilted his head. Envy knew the perfect thing.

"It's pretty fun to take the spotlight from Black Star once and a while."

Black Star lunged at Ethan and tried to punch him. Instinctively, Envy sidestepped and Black Star ran right past.

Black Star lunged again, attempting to hit Ethan with his soul wavelength, but Envy spun around him and did a triple handspring at an extremely unrealistic height.

"I'm much stronger than you are, h-" Envy caught himself just in time before he could say "human".

Black Star jumped again, but Envy jumped out of the way. Black Star came crashing down and landed on his face.

"Ow! My face!"

Envy smirked.

"I win."

…

**I'm sorry for the crazy long waiting time. I'm experiencing major writer's block, but I won't give up on the story! Not only that, but I'm also working on Star Light, Winry's Apprentice, and Similar Opposites. Plus school is starting. Please bear with me and I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love you guys! BTW: I am going to add a few Star Light cameos so please read that if you're a Soul Eater fan. It is a Soul Eater fanfics and I will tell you now, my OC in Star Light will make an appearance in Surpass God or Truth? And she will solve the greatest problem. So please read that story too!**


	4. A New Place to Stay

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 4

"Ed. Ed! Ed! Wake up!" Maka shook Ed. He, obviously, didn't feel anything.

Soul, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsuabki stood over a sleeping Ed on the couch. He passed out at Kid's that night and it was 11:00 in the morning.

"It's no use. We tried everything." Liz said.

They literally tried everything. From shaking him to dumping a bucket of ice cold water on him, nothing seemed worked.

"Try this." Black Star said. In his hand was a can with a large red horn. Everyone covered their ears.

BBBBBLLLLLUUUUUURRRRR!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ed bolted up. "What the hell was that for!?"

"School is tomorrow and you look like a mess." Liz stated. "We need to get you some new clothes."

"I like these clothes!" Ed shouted, defensively.

"Hey, Ed. We can show you around Death City now, if you like." Maka said.

"Oh. Ok." Ed said, getting off the couch.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Kid asked. "I'm not sure if my father is alright with you crashing at my house every night."

"Uh. I don't have a place to stay yet."

"Well, you can rent out this one place I know of." Black Star said.

"No way! Soul said. "She is going to kill you."

"No she won't. She got a mission in Asia and talked about staying a little longer to learn about their culture."

"You sure she'll be ok with a stranger living in her apartment?" Maka asked.

"Totally!" Black Star yelled.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ed asked.

"As long as she doesn't know and Ed doesn't break anything, we won't die." Black Star said, not hearing Ed at all.

"She sounds like Teacher..." Ed shivered.

"Come on! Let's show you around." Maka said.

Everyone walked outside and Ed gasped.

"What's wrong with the sun!?" He yelled as the sun laughed.

Kid tilted his head.

"It's always been like that. Besides, you should see the moon."

Ed chuckled, uncomfortably.

Ed walked around with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. They had lunch and Ed got to look around. It wasn't a surprise the gothic architecture interested the alchemist.

"This place is awesome! This is so my style." Ed said to himself.

When the moon hung high, the gang decided to leave. Black Star led the way to an apartment building. The outside was simple. A welcome mat sat on the door step and Black Star grabbed a key from underneath. He unlocked it and the door swung open.

Everyone walked in and Soul turned on the lights to show the room. On the left side of the room was a small kitchen. Next to it was a couch and a TV next to a window. There was a door was on the north wall and one on the east. The walls were white and there was wooden flooring. An old broom sat on the wall next to the door and the place seemed abandoned.

"Whose house is this?" Ed asked.

"Someone I have a close relationship with." Black Star said.

Ed walked into the bedroom to see a full sized bed with two pillows and white sheets. Two small wooden tables sat on each side of the bed. The one on the left had a red lamp and on the right had a single book that read, 'Wicked'.

"So, you think you could hang here til' you find a place to live?" Black Star asked.

Ed nodded and picked up the book.

His mind wandered off into the story of witches. He didn't even notice that everyone left. By the time he'd made a big enough dent, it was almost midnight.

"I wonder how Al is doing now..." Ed wondered, a little home sick. "So this is what Al felt like when he bonded to armor..." Ed said to himself, when he experimentally dug his fingernails into his arm. Small beads of blood poured out like molasses but soon dried up.

Numb.

That's all he felt.

And that's all he'll ever feel, unless he killed the person who gave this place to rest.

…

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Long time no see! I just love the feedback and the favorites, but people are favoriting but not reviewing! I would totally appreciate any feedback. So, Ya. The person who Soul and Black Star were talking about will be a secret. So Bye!


	5. Ed's First Day of School

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 5

Knock, knock, knock.

"Ugh. Five more minutes, Al..."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Go away. I need sleepy..." Ed's voice recalled, getting louder.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Could you let me sleep for the LOVE OF GOD!?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Ed took a deep breath. He trudged to the door of the room and opened it. Maka smiled at Ed.

"Don't you mean for the love of Death." Soul asked, smirking.

Ed sighed.

"What do you guys want; it's 6 in the morning..."

Maka smiled.

"You're coming to the DWMA, remember? You're going to have to go to the NOT class. You could try out for the EAT class, but unless you've had experience in martial arts, it may take a while."

Ed nodded.

"Ok, so what time does school start?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Got it, see you there."

With that Ed turned around, but stopped.

"Hey, wait!"

Maka and Soul turned around; Soul's hand was on the apartment door, mid-turn to leave.

"How did you get in?"

Maka and Soul looked at each other. They both started laughing.

"Come on. When you're at the DWMA, you have to know how to break and enter, without anyone noticing." Soul said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ed smiled.

"I think I'll like this school..."

...

Envy snored on his bed. His bottom was in the air and he lay on his stomach.

A small drip of drool escaped his lips as he dreamed about wars, deaths, and gore of mere humans.

He smiled in his sleep, until he shrill sound of an alarm clock jerked him back into reality.

He grumbled at the clock, and cursed under his breath for ruining such a wonderful dream.

He stood up from his bed. His room consisted of a small twin sized bed. The sheets and covers were a dark black color. The walls were cream pastel, just like the rest of the apartment and there was a large TV that Envy "borrowed" from a nearby store.

Dragging his feet on the floor, he walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. Towel drying his hair, he shape-shifted into Ethan.

Envy made up the character when he first came to Death City. Some people saw him in his preferred form, so he made one similarly like his old one.

He looked more like a boy than this other form. Although his original one was a boy form, in his opinion. Lust always used to bother him, saying he looked like a cute little girl. This argument usually ended with Envy's arm turning into a blade and cutting off his sisters head.

Envy would deny missing his sister and brothers, but inside he missed taking missions for his father. He missed the constant wars of the people. He missed his sibling rivalry for Father's respect and attention. He missed Lust's witty comebacks. He missed Wrath's hatred. He even missed Gluttony, who was just a big blubbering idiot in his opinion.

Ethan walked out the door, ready for school when he bumped into Tsubaki.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling at the homunculus.

Envy put on his best smile.

"Ya. Let's go."

Tsubaki, Black Star, and Ethan carpooled to school, regularly. Although, they weren't old enough to drive, that didn't stop Black Star from high jacking a car and driving them. In the end, Tsubaki had to drive them, because the assassin had no idea what the rules of the road were.

They got the base of the school and Envy looked at the never ending stairs ahead.

Envy's smile faded as he grumbled.

"I hate Mondays."

...

Ed panted under the 100 degree heat.

"Ugh. Are we almost there?" The alchemist whined.

Maka smiled.

"A few more flights to go." She said. "Believe me, the view is worth it."

Ed turned around and gasped at the scenery.

He saw almost all of Death City. The morning fog hid the corners of the small town but the rest was beautiful. Gothic houses homed the humans and weapons alike and the skulls around the city, gave the scenery a perfect touch.

Ed turned around and continued to trudge up the stairs, looking behind him to see if the city's view was only an illusion, which it wasn't.

"Hurry up!" Soul called. He and Maka were already at the top of the stairs.

Ed managed to get the rest of the way by transmutating a large pillar that went straight up. When he saw the entrance, be jumped.

He roughly landed; he rolled for a bit until he finally got his footing.

"Guess I'm still rusty. Too bad Al isn't here, or we could spar."

"Spar? I know the best person for that!" Soul said. "Ethan is a master at hand to hand combat."

"That's good, cause' I need to spar got get into shape." Ed said, rolling his arm.

As if on cue, Ethan ran up the steps with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Sorry were late." Tsubaki said. "The traffic was horrible."

Maka smiled. "No problem, let's get Ed to his class."

Ed walked with everybody to the NOT class. He looked around the class, to see it was full of students.

There were windows on the left side of the class. There were seats in five rows of ten. Each student had their own individual seats. Most students were talking, while others read. Somewhere showing off what new moves they learned, while some just sat there doing nothing. The one thing Ed did notice was that there wasn't an adult in the class like every classroom had.

"So, where's the teacher?" Ed asked.

"Sid should be here soon." Maka said.

Ed waved goodbye to his friends as he sat down. It was at least 10 minutes until Sid walked into the classroom.

"Alright, take your seats."

Ed tensed at the sight of the zombie but remembered this was a different world. He couldn't scream and flail like he did with Nygus.

"We have a new student. This is Edward Elric." The zombie grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him to the front of the room.

Ed smiled, awkwardly. The students in the room paid no attention to the alchemist, most read or whispered to each other about different matters.

Sid walked Ed to his desk.

"Ok, are you a meister or weapon?"

"Meister."

Ed was given a tag that said 'meister' and was put in a seat in the front. Two boys sat on each side of him.

Ed sat in class, obviously interested about the lesson. He learned what soul wavelengths were. What a 'kissin' was and how meisters and weapons become partners.

Ed left the class and headed straight for the library.

...

"Oh my death! Can you believe that guy?"

"I know, right? He may beat Ox in studying."

"Man, how many books is he reading?!"

Ed sat at a table, surrounded by piled of books. The pile of read books got taller and the pile that havn't been read got smaller.

Ed was transfixed on the books. He couldn't hear the other students talk about him.

Some students got to the point that they were betting whether he'd get up for more books.

Ed looked up from his last book as he read the last page. Putting the book at the top of a pile, he stood up and walked away. The moment he left, students swarmed around the books, counting.

Some kids lost money, others gained from their close estimate.

"Hey Ed!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Ethan walked to the alchemist.

"How was your first day?" Maka asked.

"Good. I learned a lot of stuff. I even got to read a few books. Too bad I couldn't check them out..."

As if on cue, Kid came walking with Liz and Patty.

"Ed, I got your ID in the schools system. You just need to sign and fill out a few things." Lord Death's son explained.

"Do I get a library card?"

"Yah."

Ed smiled and walked with Kid to the office. After Ed filled out the necessary information, he received his ID, library card, and a form for a new stage name.

On the form, Ed wrote for his new name to be 'The Fullmetal Alchemist'.

...

Author's Note:

If you didn't know, I'm reading Soul Eater NOT and it explains in the story, students can pay for a new 'stage name'. So of course Ed's stage name is going to be The Fullmetal Alchemist.

See you later!


	6. Envy the Cat

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 6

"So how do I choose a partner?"

Soul, Black Star, and Kid sat with Ed at Pizza Hut. All four of them ate their favorites and munched loudly.

"Well, first you got to match your soul wavelength." Kid said, watching in disgust at Black Star swallowing two large pizzas whole.

"If your wavelengths don't match, the weapon can put off bad wavelengths like heat or seem super heavy."

Ed nodded looking at the sky. The moon chuckled darkly at him and the navy blue sky seemed to be filled with glittering glowing stars.

Ed smiled slightly, feeling homesick.

You could see every star in the sky in Resembool. They were like floating lanterns in the navy blanket that was the night sky. On occasion he would watch them with Winry. Those were the best moments. Just the two of them, staring at the night sky on the roof of Granny's house. The cold night air nipping at their noses and Ed putting his arm around Winry to keep her warm.

Ed almost forgot what it felt like to be warm. Or cold for that matter. The numbness of his body was being pretty annoying in Ed's opinion.

"Can weapons fight without a meister?"

Kid nodded, his asymmetrical bangs dancing from side to side. His eyes were mild and showed wisdom.

"Yes. They aren't as strong as they can be by themselves."

"Ya! Ethan holds the longest streak of not having a meister. Maybe you're the meister he's needed." Black Star yelled. "Maybe if he starts acting more like the great Black Star he could pick up a partner!"

"I don't know. I mean, I think I want to rush picking a partner." Ed said. He was getting more and more caught up in this lie. He has to find a way to make sure narcissist assassin won't try to surpass God.

Kid's golden apple-like eyes closed as Black Star went on about something Kid didn't care about.

'Speaking of Ethan, where is he?' Kid wondered. 'He hasn't been out of his house in days.'

* * *

"I haven't been out of the house in days." Envy paced. He was getting jumpy and paranoid. He ran his hand in his hair which made is even more palm tree-like.

"I can't let the Fullmetal pip-squeak's arrival drive me nuts! I have to do something."

Envy transformed and red static covered his whole body. With skin turning to fur and violet eyes became orange, Envy transformed into a cat.

Jumping onto his window he left and roamed Death City in his new form.

* * *

Ed, Soul, Black Star, and Kid walked around Death City. The city looked beautiful at night. With all the multi-colored lights from stores and houses it was a truly breathtaking sight.

Under Liz's orders, the guys had to get Ed more new clothes. Ed insisted he could make his own, but Liz didn't want to hear it.

The boys did their shopping and Ed was fitted with black jeans and a black tee that said DWMA in large white letters with Lord Death's mask on it.

Ed liked it but he still wore his red coat. It was his favorite, after all.

The boys continued but Ed couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. He felt tensed. He had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Looking around his eyes landed on a little grey cat.

The cat's glowing orange eyes seemed to follow his every move. Ed sighed with relief, thinking that it was only a harmless cat that was watching him.

Boy was he wrong.

Envy flicked his tail as he watched Edward turn around and walk with Soul, Black Star, and Kid.

As every clock in Death City struck twelve o'clock, Ed decided to settle for the night. Waving goodbye at his new friends, he unlocked the apartment he was borrowing.

Plopping down on his bed, Ed fell asleep the minuet his head touched his pillow.

* * *

Authors notes:

I know this is pretty short and stuff and you guys have waited forever for this chapter, but I promise I will try and be quicker! I think this chapter was just a filler but more is to come!

I just have a single little request.

A lot have people have followed, favorite and reviewed. It would make my day if everyone that followed, favorite, or review to please review what they want in the story. Do you want Envy to be reviled and when? Do you want any chapters concerning Al and Winry and how their doing now? Or just review about what you like about the story. I would be SUPER happy if I could get 100 reviews and only you guys can help me with that! Please review!

Chao!


	7. Slip Ups

**Surpass God or Truth Chapter 7**

Thank Death it was Saturday.

Ed had a rough week. Every partner he tried to pick burned his hands or was too freakin heavy.

In the back of the classroom Ethan would sit in the corner desk. Whenever Ed tried to talk to him, he walked away.

Something didn't seem right about Ethan. Ed's instincts were constantly on radar around the black haired teen. But what was wrong with him anyway?

Envy wanted nothing to do with Ed.

He hoped the alchemist would go somewhere else but the boy constantly walked up to him.

"Um, hey." Ed said, walking up to the homunculus. "I'm Ed. I met you a few days ago." Ed wasn't comfortable about making friends. In Amestress the people he met were either trying to kill him or jerks that joked about his size. Going up and introducing himself to someone on his own was somewhat new to him. Usually he had Al there for him.

"Mm." Ethan said, making no eye contact whatsoever.

Ed nodded, rolling on his heels and humming uncomfortably.

"Uh anyways, do you think we could be partners...?"

Ethan scoffed.

"Please. I have the longest record of not being able to match anyone's wavelengths. Good luck with that."

Pride taking over, red static covered Ethan's arm and his hand became large crooked blade.

Envy's confident smirk became a worrisome frown as he realized Ed could have recognized him.

'_What was I thinking!?'_ Envy yelled at himself in his mind.

Ed smiled at the so-called weapon.

"Man, I'll never get use to that. Alchemy in my world could never have done that!"

Envy smirked. _'So I'm not the only one that slipped, huh, pip-squeak?'_

"What do you mean 'back in your world.'?" Envy asked and smirked at Ed's face went dark when pointed out his slip up.

"Um, it's an expression." Ed said.

_'Not very convincing are you, pip-squeak?'_

"If you say so..." Envy said, leaning back in his chair.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ed walked away and tried to make partners with somebody else.

_'Bout' time he went somewhere else...'_

* * *

Ed didn't feel good. His head hurt and his stump was sore. Putting his hand to his forehead, he realized his head was burning up!

Cursing under his breath, Ed left early. He walked to the apartment and hoped in the bed. Curling up in a ball, he tried to sleep.

His stomach had this all-too familiar feeling. Homesick.

Ed felt homesick a lot when he and Al were looking for the Philosopher Stone. He chose to ignore it most of the time, but now he's even farther away from home.

_'It was all Truth's fault.'_ Ed thought_. 'But then again, I shouldn't have taken on that stupid mission...'_

_**'You must kill the one who wants to surpass god.'**_ Truth's voice rung in Ed's mind like a bell.

Ed cursed. He's been trying so hard to fit in, he totally forgot his mission! Why should he be wallowing in homesickness when he could get this over with!?

Ed sighed.

He's never been one to kill. Convincing the young assassin was Ed's only choice.

Laying his head down on a pillow, Ed fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"See Ya, Ethan!"

"Ya! See Ya!"

Envy waved goodbye to his friends. He pulled up his hood on his hoody and walked down a dark alley.

_'Assessments again...'_

He continued down the alley. Taking a sharp turn, he headed to a dead end. Two figures stood in the alley as well.

A chilling voice hung in the air like fog.

"Hello, Envy. You look well."

Envy smirked.

"You too, Lust. Long time no see."

The female homunculus smiled, Gluttony by her side.

"She should be here any second." Lust said.

"Ya, I know." Envy said under his breath and cringed in disgust as Gluttony pulled out a human arm and started munching on it.

"Now, can you change out if that distasteful outfit? It's doesn't suit you."

"Ya whatever." With a flash of red sparks, Envy transformed from his t-shirt to crop top. His jeans he threw on this morning turned into a skort.

"There, better?"

"Much."

Silence hung around the three like fog.

"How's spying on the DWMA?" Lust asked, trying to burn some time.

"Good and you won't believe this. Guess who else was dropped off here."

"Hm. Who?"

Footsteps were heard and Envy and Lust looked towards the sound.

"It's nice to see you, Lust, Envy, Gluttony."

Lust smirked. "It's nice to see you too, Medusa."

The snake witch stopped and smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

…

**I'm sad to say, this wasn't as long as I anticipated, but I've kept you've guys waiting way too long! Anyway, a new plot twist, eh? Like it? Scared? Well there's more to come! **

**Please keep helping me with my goal of 100 reviews! Love ya guys!**

**~WGLB**


	8. Flash Back Part 1

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 8

The three homunculi looked at their ally. Medusa Gorgon, the most powerful witch. One so powerful, she could stage her death in front of many meisters and weapons and they bought it.

The homunculi and the witch met each other a long time ago, maybe about a year or two. It all began with a fruit fly, a trip to Dell Taco and lots of practice.

* * *

"You, Envy the Homunculus have been sentenced to live your life again. You can choose to live by the codes of life or the ways of the devil." Truth had told the being.

Envy stood in the white space, confused about what the almighty Truth had just said.

"Wait, there's other places besides our world?!" Envy shouted, unable to believe a word the thing just said.

"Of course. Do you know how lonely the universe would be if we were the only life forms?" The god asked. "In most of the worlds, humans are superior. Some have things called technology, better than anything your world could produce. However, the spin-off is there is no alchemy. Some worlds have people with magic powers. Some can go to different worlds, but are treated like freaks. Some can also be plagued as demons as easily as killing one thing. You will go to one of those worlds." Truth ordered.

"I'm giving you a second chance at not being a sin personified. You can keep your powers, because it will help you in the world you're going to."

Envy frowned. "Wait! You can't just send me off-"

Massive doors behind him opened and hands clawed at him, pulling him to the unknown.

"You can't do this!" Envy cried, struggling in the grasp of the many hands grabbing him.

Truth smiled a twisted grin as the doors closed, blocking Envy's vision of the white space.

Then all was black. Envy floated in nothingness as he floated around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly a surge of pain went through his body and he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the desert. A moon hung over the homunculus, chuckling at the newcomer. A chilled breeze brushed against the homunculus's arms.

"That Truth jerk! Leaving me in the middle of the desert like this!" Envy shouted, shaking his fist in the sky.

A light caught Envy's eye in the corner of his eye, and he saw that a city was not too far.

Smiling the homunculus exclaimed. "Yes! I'm not alone in this godforsaken desert!"

Running towards the light of the city, Envy never realized his life was about to change.

* * *

Pant, pant, pant.

Envy bent forward, his lungs ached and his legs burned. Luckily, the overcast helped Envy continue running without stopping. This cold air also gave him this cold fire feeling in his lungs that he detested greatly.

The city was smaller than he suspected, but he soon realized the city was more like layers on a cake and the center piece was a large building with candles and sculls to top it off.

_'Strange...'_ Envy thought.

His bare feet were silent on the cold stone side walk. Looking around, Envy saw that many people were in their homes or in the shops.

_'To live by the code of life or by the devil.'_ Envy remembered Truth say. Envy felt a twisted grin form on his face. _'Once a blood thirsty murderer, always a blood thirsty murderer.'_

Suddenly a loud sound caught Envy's attention and he followed the source.

"You won't get away kishin!" A voice called out. Envy watched as a boy and a girl ran after a strange humanoid thing. It had long claws made of metal and sharp teeth to match.

"Serial killer, Jack the Ripper. You soul is mine!" The girl shouted as the boy transformed into a scythe.

Envy couldn't believe it! People in this world can shape shift too!? The homunculus watched intently to the fight from a rooftop.

The girl was very well trained and not a scratch landed on her as she reflected the claws and soon the fight was over.

The demon turned to nothingness as a red balloon looking object floated to the ground.

Envy watched in horror as the scythe turned back into a boy and ate it!

_'Ugh! That's worse than Gluttony eating a person!'_ Envy always tried to avoid Gluttony eating people unless it was the easiest and fastest way to get rid of someone. It still made him sick to his stomach...

Envy watched intently as the two walked around. They seemed to be looking for something, but Envy couldn't make out what.

The two weapon meister pair walked to a window, where the girl breathed on the glass.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door."

A white light shined on the door and a figure stood in the glass.

"Lord Death? Are you there?" The girl asked. When the picture became clearer she stated, "Meister Maka reporting."

After a while the conversation got boring and Envy left the two teenagers. Walking on the rooftops the homunculus saw a woman in a trench coat.

Now as a shape shifting spy, Envy knew people in trench coats were always considered suspicious, so he avoided wearing one if he could. The woman had short blond hair but two long strands were twisted together. Her glowing yellow eyes reminded Envy of a cat's and he had a gut feeling he would be more entertained if he followed this person.

So he did.

Walking down a long alleyway, the woman took a left and walked to a little house. The door was locked and the woman took out a strange key to open it. The locked knob shimmered and the woman stepped in.

Envy didn't know this but he was stalking the DWMA's only school nurse and witch, Medusa Gorgon.

With a flash of red, Envy transformed into a fly and flew through a small crack in the side of the building.

Envy was awestruck as he saw jars of traditional eye of newt to simple tea leaves. The woman walked to a desk and wrote in a book, Envy guested was a journal.

_'Killing someone when they don't even realize someone's here!'_ Envy thought. _'Perfect! I'll kill her!'_

Envy closed his eyes, remembering the wonderful rush of a life being taken away and the outrage of the humans that followed close after. It really was an amazing feeling of adrenalin!

Envy stood behind the woman, the loud red sparks signaled his presence and the woman looked behind her to see the black haired homunculus, clad in his crop top and skort to match.

"Ready to die?" Envy asked, turned his arm into a crooked blade.

Envy frowned as the woman's expression changed from shocked to bored in an instant. She sighed, as if the homunculus's presence and threat was an annoyance.

"You're a weapon, huh?" The witch asked, turning her back on the homunculus. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's your partner?"

Envy frowned. "I'm not a weapon! I'm a homunculus! An artificial human being and I came to this world to see it crumble!"

Envy's blood lust started to pump. He tried to slash the blade at the woman only to be pinned to the wall.

A large snake was pinning him to the wall by the neck. Its teeth sunk deeper into Envy's flesh as he struggled.

"You should die soon, foolish child." The witch stated boredom as clear as day in her voice.

Envy smirked, the wounds enveloping into sparks as they soon disappeared. "I don't think I'll be dying so soon."

Medusa stared at the teen in front of her. The blood was there on the floor, but the wounds vanished!

"You're not from here, are you?" Medusa asked, summoning her snake to pull back. It vanished on her arm and remained a tattoo.

"No, I'm not." Envy said. "Why do you care?"

Medusa smiled. "You're going to need my help if you want to survive in Death City."

Envy frowned. _'I'm trying to kill this woman and she's offering to help me?'_

Irritation filled the homunculus's body as he pinned the woman to the wall. This action caught the witch off guard as an arm pinned her down by her neck.

Envy's arm was pinning Medusa down by her windpipe and his blade-arm was pointed at her stomach. One wrong move and the blade would go straight through her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just gut you like a fish?" Envy demanded, loosening his hold on the woman's neck so she could speak.

The witch smirked. "You see, in this world people can detect souls and if you're an artificial human, I take it you don't even have a soul."

Envy growled. It was somewhat true; he had a philosopher stone filled with thousands of souls. If what this woman said was true than he was going to get detected no matter what form he's in.

"I see." Envy said, pulling his blade back and letting go of the witch.

"And this help, you spoke of." Envy asked, crossing his arms.

The witch smiled. "All you need is a lot of practice."

…

Here it is! Chapter 8! I'm putting a few stories on hold for this one, so please review, follow, favorite and enjoy! Love ya, guys!


	9. Flash Back Part 2

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 9

Envy closed his eyes and concentrated. He sat cross legged on the floor.

"Keep going. Your almost there." The cool voice ordered the homunculus.

Envy squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Keep going." Medusa said. She could sense his soul slowly fading away. It appeared to look like an innocent human soul.

"Good job, Envy. Your soul looks like a regular humans." Medusa said. "Keeping it looking like a human hours on end will take a little more practice, but I think you can get it."

Medusa smirked. "Now, your end of the deal will take place as soon as you get the Soul Protect easily."

Envy hung his head. Soul Protect was difficult. He couldn't imagine doing it for hours, even days!

"Had any of those soul detecting people find me yet?" Envy asked.

"There called meisters, and no. This house is casted with a spell. It should block your soul wavelength the way Soul Protect does."

Envy nodded. He's been under Medusa's teachings for probably three or four months. However, a small question has been lingering in Envy's mind.

If he was sent here, where were the other homunculi? Were there anymore of his family here?

An unfamiliar feeling washed over Envy as he thought.

"Why am I feeling this way?" Envy asked, unaware he just said it out loud.

"What's wrong?" Medusa asked, crossing her arms.

Envy shook his head, his spiky hair bouncing around like long grass in a storm.

"A feel weird. Right here." Envy pointed to his chest, right over where his philosopher stone was.

Medusa blinked. "You may be home sick."

The homunculus smirked. "Home sick? What? Me? No way!"

He pressed his knees into his chest.

"I never had an opportunity to be homesick though..."

Medusa smirked. "Well, I hope you get over it."

She strode away from the room and left Envy there to wallow in his sickness.

* * *

"Now, Envy."

"Right."

In a flash, his unique soul was gone. For a long time, Medusa could hear the homunculus's philosopher stone moaning and crying. Then the trapped souls vanished.

Learning soul protect wasn't easy. Especially for the homunculus. With thousands of souls to shut up it took twice as long as Medusa guessed.

The souls disappeared and Envy only let one soul stand out. The one closest to his personality and it worked fine.

"You have done well, Envy." Medusa said, watching Envy's face break into a prideful grin.

"You can do Soul Protect for hours without letting the spell break. I think your part in our deal will be put into action soon enough."

Envy smirked. "All I have to do is spy on a school. Easy!"

Medusa put up one finger. "Don't forget to spy on the people there, too. Become friends, don't pick fights, be a teacher's pet and gain their trust."

"Right."

Medusa left the room; leaving Envy alone in the place he called 'His Room.'

It was simple. A small bed in the corner and a stool, where Medusa would sit when she had to test Envy on his Soul Protect skills.

Envy flopped on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked the ceiling and thought to himself.

An all too familiar feeling crept up on him and Envy couldn't help but roll over on his stomach and nestled his face in the pillow.

The feeling that was labeled by Medusa, and himself eventually was homesickness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over it.

He balled his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white.

Why did he have to possess that stupid human emotion? It's not like this is the first time he's been away from his family, the homunculi let his hand go limp.

But it was never this far away or this long. This woman, Medusa wasn't like his true family. He was only working for her.

Envy sighed. 'I feel like a bird in a birdcage'

Maybe going out into the new world would make him feel better and soon the longing to be free grew as much as his sickness.

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Ethan Jordan."

Sid peered down at the homunculus in front of him. The teen had short spiked hair and he wore one of the DWMA's school uniforms. Death's mask was imprinted on the boy's black sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts to match.

"Classification?"

"Weapon, sir."

Sid nodded. "You will be enrolled into the EAT class until you find a meister, clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Sid smiled and put his hand on "Ethan's" shoulders.

"Welcome to the DWMA."

…

**A/N: So, how do you guys like the story so far? If everyone could review and help me on my goal for 100 reviews that would be awesome! So, thanks and see ya guys later! (I tried to make "Ethan's" last name similar to Medusa's. Sorry if it doesn't really sound the same, but I tried...**


	10. Envy and His Love For Tacos

Surpass God or Truth Chapter 10

Envy has never had a weakness. Until now. He didn't think it was a problem at first but now he knew he was in trouble.

He couldn't help himself, it was too amazing.

Envy has become addicted to the well-known fast food chain of America, Taco Bell. Nothing could explain why or how but the first time he had one of their tacos he couldn't stop.

So there he was, in line about to order his favorite taco. Just like every day.

Now, nothing interesting happened at Taco Bell but Envy still went there just like every day. But one day, he heard something that soon changed his life.

"Have you heard the news? About the top kishin egg that's on the DWMA's most wanted list?"

"No, I haven't."

Envy sat at a booth chewing on his crunchy shell taco when the two girls behind him started talking. Interest getting the best of him, he listened intently.

"Ya, apparently it's a woman that has blades for fingers."

"What, you mean like an Edward Scissor Hands wannabe?"

"Not exactly, it's kind of hard to explain, but she kills them and absorbs their soul. It's really strange."

"Ya, don't kissin eggs eat their victims soul?"

"Exactly. It's really weird and apparently she has an accomplice. It's a fat guy who eats everything and everyone. He eats the body whole and the soul at the same time!"

"Dude, seriously. I'm eating."

"Sorry, but that's what my friend at DWMA told me."

Envy's interest perked at the description. Was it possible Lust and Gluttony were dropped off here too?

Excitement taking over Envy, he ran back to Medusa's home.

* * *

Explaining everything to Medusa was a little difficult. Especially when she asked, "And I care, why?"

Admitting you want to pursue your brother and sister because you want to explore and not feel as home sick was something the homunculus had a too hard of a time admitting. Thought they definitely weren't his favorite siblings they were close enough.

"They are good allies to have." Envy said, confident in his answer.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Why not, the more allies the better. Knock yourself out."

Envy smiled at the witch and ran to DWMA, hoping to find his long lost family.

* * *

"P-please! I don't want any trouble! Please don't hurt me!" A fat old man put his hands in the air as a long spear was inches away from his throat. The woman had him where she wanted him.

"Hand over the bag."

"Yes! Of course, but please don't hurt me!"

Lust smiled. "I won't hurt you, honest."

The man eyes widened in joy.

"Really!?"

"Of course. I'm not sure about Gluttony though."

A sick smile crept on the homunculus's face as Gluttony smiled at the man.

"Time to eat!"

* * *

Envy ran through the streets and alleyways. His disguised was very unlike himself. He took the face of one of the soldiers he would impersonate but he wore jeans and a t-shirt, a regular looking guy. He ran faster, his feet making almost no noise as he heard a familiar voice.

"Time to eat!"

Envy's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to the voice.

"Lust! Gluttony!"

Lust looked at the man in front of her. He was unfamiliar to her but he somehow knew their names.

"Who are you?"

The man stopped, obviously confused. The confused look on the man's face only irritated the female homunculus more.

A sharp pain ran through Envy's being. He saw that the woman homunculus had sent a long spear into his head.

Red sparks engulfed the wound until it disappeared. Envy realized he was still in disguise and the red sparks covered his body, turning him back to his preferred (palm tree-like) form.

"Envy!? You were left here by Truth too?" Lust asked.

"Ya! I've been here for a few months!" Envy exclaimed.

"I've been here for almost a year." Lust said. "I found Gluttony a short while after I was killed."

Envy nodded. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Lust flipped her hair and it fell lightly on her shoulders.

"Just doing what we can. Killing helpless humans and absorbing their soul for my philosopher stone. I don't want to die anytime soon you know."

Envy nodded. "I've been working for a witch that sent me to spy on the DWMA. I'm acting as a normal student."

Lust frowned. "But you're not a meister or a weapon."

Envy smirked. "Yes, but I learned about a technique used when a meister and weapon want to be partners. They have to watch soul wavelengths. I can fully transform into any weapon I want and since my weight is that of my actual form, it would seem every meister that could try and match my soul wavelength, is incompatible with my soul."

Lust smirked. "That's good and all, but don't meisters come after you? I've had meister after meister come after me. I don't know how they track me down."

Envy nodded. "It's a meister technique. They can read your soul and since we have millions of souls in our philosopher stone, when the meisters try and read your soul, it's like a million people are in one cramped alleyway.

As for me, I've had a witch teach me a technique called Soul Protect, where they cover their unique soul so it looks like a regular humans. That's why no one is coming after me."

Lust nodded. "Do you think you could take us to this witch? So Gluttony and I won't be tracked down anymore?"

Envy smirked. "Why do you think I came to find you guys?"

* * *

Medusa crossed her arms. The three homunculi that were her best allies. They couldn't die, they didn't need food, and they did what she said.

"Envy. Report?"

"No kishin eggs were hatched at all during the month. Soul and Maka are on their ninety-seventh soul. Black Star and Tsubaki are on their sixth soul. And the grim reaper's annoying son, Kid is on his ninety-eighth soul, and no one suspects me at all. And one more thing-"

"Maybe later Envy."

Envy frowned. "But it's really impor-"

"I said later, child."

Envy sighed. "Whatever."

"Lust. Report?"

"Just got hired as DWMA's school nurse yesterday and I will be able to spy on the staff soon."

Medusa nodded. "Good. Gluttony. Report?"

"I killed that meister and weapon that was getting suspicious of Envy. They were tasty!"

Envy did his best not to get sick right there in the ally way.

"Medusa this is really important!" Envy exclaimed, trying to get the witches attention.

"What is so important, Envy?" A small vector snake crept out of her mouth, showing her aggravation.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is here!"

…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've hit some old fashion writer's block. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and my next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Bye!


End file.
